Esas cosas que amo de ti
by JenWright
Summary: Te revuelves entre mis brazos, intentando escapar, horrorizada por las marcas de tus uñas clavadas en mis hombros, pero yo te aprisiono entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Caliente y frío. Y te excitas. Lo intentas ocultar; pero no puedes. A mi no me puedes ocultar nada. Pero tú te arrepientes de las marcas de tu placer en mi cuerpo; te preocupas por mi. Es una de esas cosas que amo de ti.


Hola de nuevo, lectores.

Estoy aquí otra vez para dejaros uno de esos One-Shots que se que os gustan. Contado desde la perspectiva de un Draco bastante blando, pero tan cabrón como siempre (;

**Me gusta como he escrito este, porque aunque podríamos decir que Hermione es la protagonista, no la nombro ni la describo. Como mi otro One-Shot, podéis poneros a vosotras mismas como protagonistas, y espero que de verdad lo hagáis y disfrutéis del fic.**

Me gustaría dedicarle este fic a **Liliana Galadriel**, porque su review en mi anterior One-Shot me dio la idea para este. Gracias :)

A los demás, solo espero que disfruteis del fic tanto como yo lo he disfrutado escribiendolo. Y los reviews y los PM siempre son bienvenidos. Visitar mi perfil para leer el resto de mis historias, todas de Rated M, y si eso para dejarme algún review.

Besos y abrazos. Jen.

* * *

**Esas cosas que amo de ti**.

El entrenamiento de quiddith es duro, y yo, como últimamente ocurre, llego medio muerto a nuestra torre. Tiro mi escoba al suelo, enfurruñado, pero enseguida me arrepiento.

Tú te encuentras en el sofá, ese en el que tantos besos y abrazos hemos compartido, dormida. Estás tumbada boca abajo, con el rostro girado hacía la chimenea, con un brazo cayendo por un lado del sofá. Vistes, como ya es costumbre, una de mis camisetas, negra esta vez. Tu pelo esta desordenado, pero eso no es una novedad, y solo hace que te vea tan hermosa como siempre. Tu boca está entreabierta, y tu respiración es controlada, serena.

La imagen elimina cualquier rastro de enfado o cansancio en mí, me llena de ternura. Y nunca hubiera creído eso jodidamente posible si no te hubiera conocido antes. La forma en la que me transmites cariño y tranquilidad sin ser consciente de ello.

¿Sabes? Es una de esas cosas que amo de ti.

Te revuelves ante el sonido bruto de la escoba al aterrizar contra el suelo y yo agradezco mentalmente no haberte despertado. Me acerco a ti lentamente, con cuidado de no despertarte, y me pongo de cuclillas frente a tu rostro. Está tan tranquilo, tan dulce. Recorro con la yema de los dedos tu mejilla, suave, y me inclino para besarte en la punta de la nariz. Te vuelves a remover en el sofá, pero esta vez una pequeña sonrisa adormilada adorna tu rostro.

Debes de estar soñando con algo agradable.

Sonriendo cual idiota enamorado que soy, me levanto y me dirijo al baño que hay en el salón, donde están la enorme bañera –una pequeña replica de el baño de los prefectos– y el cesto de la ropa sucia. Con toda la rapidez que me permiten los magullados brazos, me quito uniforme de quiddith pieza a pieza y lo tiro al cesto, quedándome solo con la ropa interior. Inspecciono mi cuerpo delante del espejo de cuerpo entero que hay allí y no me sorprende encontrar unos cuantos moratones en los brazos, igual que un par de magulladuras en el pecho. Hago una mueca. Mi piel blanquecina se amorataba con facilidad, pero dudo que alguna vez haya sufrido tales heridas en un simple entrenamiento.

Y es ahí cuando la siento, tu mirada sobre mi.

La siento recorrerme de arriba a abajo, deteniendote en los hombros, como si una caricia se tratara. Mi respiración se acelera, y como no puedo verte en el reflejo del espejo, me giro para encarar tu mirada. Pero tú sigues en el sofá, dormida, en la misma posición que antes.

Suelto un bufido y, pensando que realmente me estas afectando cada día más, me dirijo a las escaleras que llevan a mi cuarto. Una vez dentro, me quito la ropa interior y me meto en mi propio baño, más pequeño en comparación con el de abajo, pero lo suficientemente grande para lo necesario.

Cuando entro en la ducha y abro el grifo del agua, doy un respigo ante lo fría que sale. No más de tres segundos después, empieza a calentar hasta que el vapor empieza a empañar los cristales. Cojo la esponja y empiezo a enjabonar mi cuerpo lentamente, haciendo ciertas muecas de dolor cuando limpio las zonas amoratadas. Cuando paso la esponja por la marca tenebrosa, no puedo evitar estremecerme. Antes lo hacía por los malos recuerdos, pero ahora mi mente revive los momentos en los que tú acaricias con ternura la marca, como si la veneraras, solo por estar impresa en mi piel.

Y, como un puto cabrón que soy, me excito con solo pensar en ello.

Eres tan... tan tú. Solo el pensar en ti, con solo olerte, tengo una erección instantánea. No se que me haces. Quizás ni quiera saberlo. Pero lo que si quisiera saber es que mierdas he hecho para merecerte. Eso si es algo que me pone extremadamente curioso.

Como acostumbro a que mi miembro esta más hacia arriba que hacia abajo cuando estoy contigo, me sigo enjabonando el resto del cuerpo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero, desgraciadamente, lo rozo al limpiar mi cadera. Mi cerebro automáticamente compara la suavidad de la esponja con la de tus manos, y yo suelto un suspiro de placer. No hay ni un ápice de comparación –tus manos son lo más suave y placentero que he sentido en mi vida– pero mi imaginación no está por la labor. Dejo la esponja resbalar por mis dedos hasta que con un sonido húmedo cae al suelo de la ducha y, cerrando los ojos, envuelvo mi erección entre mis manos. Sé que necesito desahogarme, y aunque soy un maldito bastardo egoísta, nunca te despertaría para que me dieras placer. Nunca. Mereces algo mejor, y, por primera vez en mi vida, intento ser aquella persona que mereces.

Pero no puedo evitar que mis manos suban y bajen por mi erección lentamente, y tampoco puedo evitar que en mi mente sean tus manos las que me acaricien. Suelto un gemido. El agua sigue cayendo sobre mi sin parar, ardiente, y en mi mente eres tú quien desprende ese calor, y no el agua. Vuelvo a gemir, y es entonces cuando lo siento.

Tus manos recorrer mi cadera desde atrás, avanzando hasta cubrir las mías en mi erección.

–¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –ronroneas con los labios pegados en mi espalda, besando la zona automáticamente.

Después de unos segundos de sorpresa, jadeo cuando empiezas a mover tus manos sobre las mías, acariciando mi erección. Siento tu cuerpo presionando el mio, tus pechos aplastados en mi espalda, tu boca succionando mi hombro. Llevas tu camisa aún puesta, pero tus pezones están tan erectos que los siento en mi espalda con claridad. Tengo que separar las manos de mi miembro para apoyarme en la pared de baldosas, porque mis piernas estan empezando a flaquear. Pero a ti eso no te molesta, sino que aprovechas para colocarte frente a mi y envolver mi erección con tus manos, esta vez piel contra piel.

Te miro a los ojos, y lo que veo me hace gruñir de puro placer.

Sonríes con esa sonrisa tan mía, ladeada, y tus pupilas están tan dilatadas que no puedo percibir a penas el color achocolatado de tu mirada. Tu larga melena esta completamente húmeda y pegada a tu cuerpo, al igual que la camisa negra que vistes. Es evidente que no llevas sujetador, por como tus pezones se encuentran erectos visiblemente, y tampoco bragas.

Abro la boca para preguntarte a duras penas si no estabas durmiendo, pero tú me callas con un beso y aceleras el ritmo de tus manos, haciendo que ahogue un gemido en tus labios.

Una y otra vez. Cada vez más rápido, más fuerte. Sabes cuando aflojar el ritmo, y cuando volverme loco con tus manos. El agua que resbala por nosotros te facilita el movimiento, humedece nuestros labios para mezclarse con nuestra saliva. Para cuando te apartas de mi boca y me miras, se lo que pretendes hacer. Y yo intento detenerte, pero cuando empiezas a bajar tus labios por mi pecho, solo atino a apoyarme con una mano en las baldosas y enredar la otra en tu pelo castaño. Intento controlar mi respiración, porque si no lo hago, temo morir por falta de oxigeno.

Y entonces lo haces. Sacas tu lengua y lames lentamente el glande. Y yo gimo, y siento tu sonrisa en la zona que has lamido. La besas. Y entonces siento toda tu boca rodeandome. Jadeo de puro placer y se que disfrutas interiormente de los sonidos que hago, de la evidencia de lo que me haces sentir. Te sientes poderosa, orgullosa de ti misma, y empiezas ese movimiento que hace que solo pueda gemir como un loco poseso. Y antes de que me de cuenta, tus manos, tu boca, tu lengua, e incluso tus dientes me llevan al jodido orgasmo que tanto deseaba. Antes de que pueda evitarlo, mantienes mi miembro en tu boca, tragando todo aquello que recibes. Sabes como me pone que lo hagas, como me excita, pero también sabes que moralmente no quiero que lo hagas. No eres una puta cualquiera que se limita a hacerme una mamada y se traga todo solo por quedar bien. Pero también sabes que cuando lo haces, en el fondo me derrito cual adolescente enamorado, porque aquello no es más que una muestra del amor que sientes.

Cuando acabas, te relames los labios con una sonrisa y te pones otra vez de pie, abrazando mi cuello con tus brazos. Apoyo ambas manos en la pared, a cada lado de tu rostro, y te dedico la mirada más penetrante que puedo darte. Mi respiración consiste en pequeños jadeos, y mi cuerpo entero tiembla ante el placer.

–No estabas durmiendo, ¿verdad?

–Me despertaste cuando tiraste la escoba al suelo –murmuras, sin desviar la vista de mis ojos. Mi mirada te intimida un poco, preguntándote que represarías tendrás por fingir ante mi que dormías, pero aún así, no apartas tus ojos de los mios. Eres valiente; una de esas miles de cosas que amo de ti.

–Eres muy mala, princesa...

Mis labios se desvían automáticamente hacia tu cuello, húmedo como toda tú, y lo besa con delicadeza, para que luego mis dientes se claven en la tierna carne. Gimes y te aferras aún más fuerte a mis hombros, y yo no puedo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca. Tú me separas con delicadeza y, antes de que pueda pararte, me recorres con la vista. Tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, y me coges de un brazo para poder girarme y ver mi espalda.

–Draco, ¿qué te ha pasado...? –murmuras horrorizada.

No puedo evitar que una sonrisa tonta adorne mi rostro mientras te apoyo con suavidad contra el frío mármol y envuelvo una de tus mejillas con mi mano. Siempre tan cuidadosa, preocupándote por mi.

¿Sabes que eres la única que te has preocupado sinceramente de mi?

Mi padre siempre me ha educado para ser valiente, fuerte, no ser débil ante nada. Nunca le he importado, y él no ha gastado su tiempo preocupándose por mi y por el daño que me hacía. Mi madre siempre era imparcial, fría, neutra. Creo que ella se preocupaba por mi, pero nunca hizo nada para demostrarlo, ni mucho menos para ayudarme. Y los demás o me tienen miedo o me veneran demasiado.

Solo tú, pequeña, solo tú te has preocupado por mi. Y eso solo hace que te ame más.

–Nada, princesa, solo un entrenamiento demasiado du...

–No Draco, esto lo he hecho yo.

Se a que te refieres. A los arañazos de mi espalda y de mis hombros, a las heridas leves que me producen tus uñas cuando enloqueces de placer. Si tú supieras el placer que me da aquello...

Te revuelves entre mis brazos, intentando escapar, pero yo te aprisiono entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Caliente y frío. Y te excitas. Y lo intentas ocultar; pero no puedes. A mi no me puedes ocultar nada. Te conozco demasiado.

Apoyo nuestras frentes una con otra y te miro sinceramente a los ojos, con lo que creo que es una tierna sonrisa en la boca.

–Nunca, y repito, nunca, te sientas culpable por hacerme sentir placer –digo con mi voz más persuasiva, con esa a la que se que nunca te puedes resistir. Busco tus manos y las llevo a mis hombros, y las aprieto contra las heridas. Tú buscas en mi rostro algún signo de dolor, pero solo ves mi sonrisa. Y te relajas. Y yo aumento la sonrisa al saber que he ganado otra vez–. Porque me haces sentir placer cuando haces eso. Cuando me arañas. Cuando me muerdes. Cuando ahogas tu placer en mi cuerpo. Tal y como yo hago conmigo.

Mis palabras te excitan, o tal vez de enternecen, pero solo se que me aprietas contra ti para besarme de nuevo. Tus manos se enredan en mi pelo húmedo y me aprietas aún más contra ti. Ambos gemimos está vez.

Desesperado por hacerte mía una vez más, cojo el borde de la camisa y te la quito, no sin cierta dificultad debido al agua que aún cae sobre nosotros. Deseo mirarte de arriba a abajo entonces, pero tu me atraes hacia ti con violencia y me besas con necesidad. Esa misma necesidad que tú sientes me hace coger tus muslos con mis manos y rodear con ellos mi cintura. Tú ayudas pegando un pequeño salto, enlazando los tobillos al final de mi espalda. Tu sexo se frota contra mi abdomen y mi miembro, erecto de nuevo, no tarda en reaccionar. Te apoyo con más fuerza esta vez contra la pared, y tú jadeas, pero no es de dolor. Es porque mis dientes han atrapado uno de esos pezones erectos que me llamaban a gritos, y lo mordisquean con delicadeza. Sigues moviendo tu cadera una y otra vez sobre mi abdomen, y yo me estoy desesperando cada vez más. Quiero saborearte con calma, con el sabor del agua en tu piel, pero estas demasiado excitada, me necesitas demasiado. Con una mano tomo tu cuello, y te beso con rudeza. Y, echando hacia atrás mi cadera un momento, te penetro con una embestida triunfal. Gritas entre mis labios, haciendo que casi me corra en ese instante. Mis embestidas son profundas y rápidas, haciendo que tu cadera golpeé una y otra vez el mármol de la pared, pero tú no te quejas, sino que disfrutas. Al igual que yo me pierdo en la deliciosa sensación de tus uñas clavadas en la piel de mi pecho, de tu mano tirando de mi pelo para atraerme hacia ti.

Estás por todos lados, te siento por todos lados, y eso me vuelve loco.

Siento como tus paredes aprietan mi miembro, anunciando tu orgasmo, pero antes te inclinas y gimes en mi oído aquello que hace que me corra automaticamente contigo.

–Draco...

Mi nombre. Mi nombre venerado por muchos, temido por otros tantos. Mi nombre que solo dos personas han dicho alguna vez. Mi padre cree que no valgo lo suficiente para llamarme por mi nombre. Mi madre. Tú.

Y mi nombre, murmurado entre gemidos por ti, hace que me corra dentro de ti con un gruñido que raya lo animal. Te retuerces entre mis brazos presa de tu orgasmo, gimiendo y gritando como nunca. Y aunque disfruto con esa imagen, con tu rostro contraído por una mueca de placer, de los sonidos que produces... Te beso, porque no podría no hacerlo.

Me devuelves el beso, lento, demasiado agotada después del orgasmo como para utilizar la pasión de antes. Mis piernas tiemblan, y creo estar a punto de caer cuando tú pones los pies en el suelo y me sujetas, abrazándome por la cintura. Apagas el grifo del agua y salimos de la ducha a duras penas, prácticamente tú llevándome hacia la cama. Coges una toalla por el camino, y cuando me tumbas en la cama, te arrodillas a mi lado.

Siempre tan buena, me secas poco a poco sin importarte que estés mojada hasta los huesos y, sobre todo, desnuda, atrayendo mi mirada como un imán. Tu gesto me enternece como pocas cosas lo han hecho. Buscas mi comodidad antes que la tuya. Es otra de esas cosas que amo de ti. Realmente, yo no puedo moverme, estoy demasiado agotado, pero no dejo de mirarte. No puedo parar de hacerlo. Te levantas un momento para coger otra toalla, y con ella te secas el pelo rápidamente, envolviendo tu cuerpo con ella después.

Y te vuelves a arrodillar a mi lado, y acaricias con dulzura los cardenales de mis brazos y de mi pecho. Luego te inclinas, y los besas con devoción, como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo. Dejo escapar un suspiro de placer de mis labios,y tú sonríes contra mi piel. Sabes que me estoy volviendo un blando, o al menos contigo. Coges mi muñeca izquierda y giras el brazo para que la marca tenebrosa quede ante ti.

Sabes que me avergüenzo de muchas cosas, pero de lo que más lo hago es de aquella marca. Me miras, y no se que ves en mis ojos que te inclinas y, sin dejar de mirarme, besas con amor aquella horrible marca. Y yo tengo que cerrar los ojos, porque sino entro en riesgo de echarme a llorar, y yo nunca lloraría delante de ti. Aunque no seria la primera vez que lo hiciera. Y tú me consuelas.

–Draco... –susurras. Siento tu aliento en mi rostro, y se que te has acercado. Abro los ojos y me topo con tu sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan hermosa que me hace caer ante ti como un simple esclavo, y tú mi ama. Porque no se si sabes, que como cual sirviente, siempre haré aquello que desees, aquello que me pidas. No se si sabes que realmente sí soy un blando y un tierno contigo. Solo contigo–. Muevete un poco, anda. Quiero quitar el edredón, que lo hemos mojado.

No puedo evitar reír ante eso, aunque tú no entiendes muy bien que me hace gracia. Arqueas las cejas confusa, pero yo las acaricio con el pulgar para que vuelvan como antes. Te ayudo débilmente a apartar el edredón y, automáticamente, te acurrucas contra mi debajo de las sabanas. Cierras los ojos y me das un ligero beso en el corazón antes de susurrar:

–Te quiero, Draco.

Y tú no necesitas que te conteste.

Sabes de sobra que a parte de convertirme en un blando, en un tierno, en tu esclavo... Sabes que también me tienes enamorado.


End file.
